Sights Of Horror
by Simply Hated
Summary: Things no one are ment to see, yet two of our own now lay dead because of them. One Shot


This is my newest fic, it is a song fic. Been working on it fro a while now, and just found it deep within the bowels of my computer, and decided it was time to fix it up some, and post it for all the world to hate, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter, nor the song Mad world, they are both the creations of two different people, whom arent me.

* * *

Harry Returned to Hogwarts for his seventh year, He walked into the hallways of the place he once referred to as his home and looked at the walls, they looked older and more worn than the last time he was here, like Hogwarts itself was suffering from some unknown plague. It looked as if Hogwarts was just like himself, carrying a burden too big for his shoulders alone, he put his rough hand up to the wall, and whispered, as though the walls could hear him, "Me too old friend, me too."

All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places  
Worn out faces

As he sat down at his table, he laughed a little, "_My table, HA, haven't any of these people learned, separation is the reason we are going to lose."_ He looked up to the head table, he saw he would-be grandfather, Dumbledore looking as old as ever, that retarded twinkle in his eye. He looked around "his table" with a solemn look, there was Neville talking and laughing with Ginny, Ron stuffing his face like normal, while Hermione yelled at him till she was red in the face.

Bright and early for the daily races  
Going no where  
Going no where

The Next day, he was walking the halls, watching as people rushed to their classes, as if being late was going to ruin their lives. He walked down the hall in no hurry, and ignored the questioning glances from many of the people who were racing to class. He sauntered into class, almost 15 minutes late, and simply shrugged at the glares his friends sent at him. Snape looked about ready to blow his top off, "Mr. Potter, how kind of you to grace us with your presence, would you mind telling us why you're late?"

Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression  
No expression

Harry looked at Snape for a moment or two, and even Snape had a hard time reading his eyes. Then he said in a tired, but aggressive tone "I didn't want to be here, no one does. No one wants to be in a class with a teacher who has never been laid, and takes out his jealousy on those who do get some where he can't. I don't want to be anywhere near a man, who gets off on making first years piss their pants, or takes out petty grudges on the sons of the man who tortured you. I'm also pretty sure, no one wants to be anywhere near a man who masturbates enough that he can use his semen as hair grease, and probably does."

Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow  
No tomorrow

Everyone was shocked, and Snape was speechless, no one could have imagined there golden boy, savior, boy-who-lived, only means of destroying Voldemort ever would say such a thing to any teacher at all ever. Snape was the first to round in on Harry, "You insolent brat, how dare you even think about talking like that to me, I can have you expelled, just for your idiocy. It was the very same idiocy that got your mutt killed. Your stupidity lead to getting him killed, but that's not even close to the idiocy of your parents, who both got them selves killed, and for what? A Snot nosed, waste of breath and space, attention seeking, bastard child." Snape said with a vicious grin on his face, and a maniacal look in his eyes.

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take

Harry looked down on the now dead and bleeding body of his ex-professor, and laughed, he laughed hard and insanely, till he looked at the people around him. He looked into there faces, all of them, and he couldn't stand what he saw. He saw them looking at him like it wasn't his fault, like he didn't even do anything wrong. Who cares if he killed a professor? So what? As long as he kills Voldemort, he can't do anything wrong, nothing, he could level the school, and they wouldn't bate an eyelash, just as long as he killed the only wizard that held them back from living happily, no one would care. And he couldn't take it anymore, he aimed his wand at his throat, and said the two words they never expected to ever come out of there hero's mouth "Avada Kadavra".

When people run in circles it's a very very  
Mad world  
Mad world

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDraco's storyXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was returning for his final year at Hogwarts, he had Crabbe and Goyle at his back sides, and his wanna-be friends Blaise and Pansy in front of him, talking about the latest boys, and clothing, and what ever it is women talk about. He spotted Harry in a crowd, with his two friends, normally he would have thought up some insult, even if it was to entertain himself, but now, Harry was the only key to his salvation, the only way to free himself from his father, the only way to free him from his fate of having to kiss Voldemort's grubby robe hem as though he was Draco's leader.

Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday

He walked past Harry and they glanced at each other, sharing a mutual agreement, the agreement was to end this petty childish fight they've had going on for the past 6 years, and just ignore each other. Live past the fake hate and angered words, and just……live. He smirked, this time; he was going to help Harry, instead of try to get on his nerves at every available opportunity.

Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen  
Sit and listen

"I didn't want to be here, no one does. No one wants to be in a class with a teacher who has never been laid, and takes out his jealousy on those who do get some where he can't. I don't want to be anywhere near a man, who gets off on making first years piss their pants, or takes out petty grudges on the sons of the man who tortured you. I'm also pretty sure, no one wants to be anywhere near a man who masturbates enough that he can use his semen as hair grease, and probably does." He heard Harry say to his godfather, and even he was shocked, he had never heard Harry speak so viciously, to anyone.

Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me  
No one knew me

"You insolent brat, how dare you even think about talking like that to me, I can have you expelled, just for your idiocy. It was the very same idiocy that got your mutt killed. Your stupidity lead to getting him killed, but that's not even close to the idiocy of your parents, who both got them selves killed, and for what? A snot nosed, waste of breath and space, attention seeking, bastard child." Draco was shocked to hear his godfather's response, he knew Severus hates Harry, but he didn't know it was to this extent. He was shell shocked, and even more so when he saw Harry lift his wand to Severus. "Intereo" Harry said, while making intricate designs with his wand. "Die Asshole" Harry said darkly, as his godfathers skin literally began to melt away, leaving a dead bleeding mass where the body lay.

Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me  
Look right through me

Harry began to laugh, a lost, dark hysterical laugh. Harry looked around the room, and looked Draco in the eye, the put his wand to his throat and ended his life. Draco couldn't believe it, the one thing in the world that could end the dark lord's life, the only person who could stand a chance, had now just died. Killed himself right in front of his eyes. Draco's mark started to burn, his master wanted them, and he had to go, he had no choice.

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very, very  
Mad world  
Mad world

He knelt before his lord, and the new ruler of the world, silently cursing Harry for leaving this world into the darkened hands of Voldemort. "Malfoy, since your father is dead, you are now to take his place, now stand before me, and receive your punishment for not getting that potter brat to me so **_I_** can kill him." Voldemort said evilly. Draco smirked, he had made up his mind, and he was going to follow Harry, even to the grave, so he, himself, didn't have to deal with much the same things Harry had to. "Go to hell tom, and may your snake skin body rot in hell while the devil rapes you continuously." Draco stood defiant before his lord, then held his wand to his throat, much the way Harry had, and managed to get out "Avada Kedavra" before Voldemort's crucio could hit.

Enlarging your world  
Mad world


End file.
